


It was just supposed to be a car ride

by sentientbeing



Series: Short Seventeen drabbles! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, But only a little, M/M, Road Trip, cute china line, cute minghao, dad coups, doyoon mention, lame jokes, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientbeing/pseuds/sentientbeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coups recently got his driver's license and decides to show China line some important sites. May or may not be very self indulgent. Cute China line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just supposed to be a car ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Second story, so I hope you will enjoy this one as well. I have no idea if Seungcheol has his license, so nothing in this story is factually correct.

It was a rainy day, and with thirteen boys cooped up inside a small dorm, something was bound to happen. So when Chan announced in a loud voice that he was bored, it was decided that the group would split up, but only for the day.  
Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungkwan said that they had a new coffee place that they wanted to try out, and left with raincoats and stylish umbrellas. Vernon, Mingyu, and Wonwoo decided to go to the arcade and play some games "while we can still have a normal childhood." (Jun personally thought it was too late for them- what kind of normal teenagers get flown out to China and back within a week?) Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Jihoon needed to finish some of the recording for the new album, so they went to the studio, which left Jun, Minghao, Chan, and Seungcheol. While most teenagers would've decided to sleep or practice, Seungcheol, having recently acquired his driver's license, decided to show China Line some sights in Korea, and to drop Chan at a friend's house.

Once in Doogi PD's car (he was staying with the recording crew so he wouldn't need it), Seungcheol pulled out of Pledis's parking lot and onto the crowded streets of Seoul. It took them half an hour to get to Chan's destination, and even more to get out of the crowds. The small group of three had been driving around for maybe 45 minutes when Minghao tentatively asked, "Seungcheol-hyung, where are we going?"  
"Um... How about Myeong Dong? You haven't been there yet, have you?" Seungcheol asked, clearly distracted by something.  
Jun and Minghao politely responded no, so Seungcheol kept driving. The two Chinese boys kept quiet during the drive, occasionally looking at the leader only to see him shaking his head or muttering something to himself. It was only when Seungcheol pulled over to the side of the road and started wiping his eyes that Jun decided to do something. "Hyung, are you alright? Are you crying?" Jun asked, leaning forward against his seatbelt.  
"Yeah, Junhui, I'm fine. Just something in my eye," Seungcheol responded, still wiping his eyes.  
"Hyung, you really aren't. Tell me what's wrong," Jun said firmly.  
"Fine." Seungcheol said. "It's just- I- I thought that being a leader was going to be less hard. Doyoon made it seem so easy. But I don't know how to deal with members coming to me with emotional or romantic problems when I can't even figure out my own."  
"Hyung," Minghao started.  
"But that's not even the end of it. If I'm the eldest, and the leader, I should be able to take a little bit of ribbing, right? But sometimes I feel like you don't even need me. Like, Jihoon is a better leader than me. He does more for the band. Why am I in charge?" Seungcheol continued, oblivious to the look of horror sprouting on Minghao's face.  
"Hyung, we need you, don't think that way-" Jun started, but is cut off by Seungcheol's firm tone.  
"Forget about it. I never said anything."  
The spend the rest of the ride to Myeong Dong in silence, the silence only being broken when Seungcheol puts on the radio. 

Once they get to the shopping district, the three walk down the crowded streets, their silence no longer so oppressing when there's so much noise around them.  
They tour the stores, sometimes stopping to sign autographs or to take pictures. Jun spots a store that sells a beanie that he thinks Minghao might like, so he goes inside and tells Seungcheol and Minghao to go on ahead. Jun must have spent more time than he had intended in the small hat store, because when he comes out, Minghao and Seungcheol are nowhere to be found. Jun wanders the streets of Myeong Dong, clothes starting to get soaked and starting to get cold when he finally ducked into a small restaurant where they sell dessert. Some of the girl's must have been fans of Seventeen, because they're immediately in his face, asking where Jeonghan and Woozi are, and suddenly it's all too much. The pressure, Seungcheol's confession, the cold, and all these people who expect something from him. So Jun does what he does best. He runs. Jun sprints through the streets, only stopping when he's reached the farthest place away from the small store. Only then does he realize that his white shirt and jacket are soaked all the way through, and he's beginning to shiver. Jun fishes around in his pockets until he finds his phone, then calls the contact that will be able to help him.  
"Seungcheol-hyung?" He asks into the mouthpiece.  
"Jun! We were getting worried about you! Where are you?" Seungcheol's voice comes through the speaker, and Jun relaxes a little bit.  
"Near the 'dumpling palace'?" Jun says.  
"Oh great! We can be there in five minutes. Are you okay to wait?" Seungcheol asks, his voice growing softer at the end.  
"Yeah, just a little cold," Jun laughs into the phone. "Come soon, hyung."  
Seungcheol hangs up, and Jun's sure it's been longer than five minutes when Minghao and Seungcheol appear in front of him.  
"Junnie!" Minghao calls, running to Jun to throw his coat on him.  
"Junhui!" Seungcheol calls after Minghao.  
Jun laughs as he's pulled into a three person has, and continues to smile even after they get home. But this isn't the end of what's going to happen today. 

He calls Jeonghan, Joshua, Jihoon, then gets the needed supplies out of the cupboards. There's a lot of laughter and questions as Jun explains what they're doing and why. As the surprise is almost done, he calls the rest of the members in and tells them the plan. The members provide what's needed, and add their own personal flair to Jun's half-formed idea.  
When Seungcheol come out of the shower, he is greeted with silence, which is a blessing, but also his own personal nightmare- that Seventeen will no longer be there, that they won't need him, that-  
His thoughts are cut off as Junhui appears, carrying a cake with the rest of the members screaming "To our favorite leader-hyung!"  
Seungcheol laughs, then responds with "I'm your only leader," But goes and has cake anyways.

And when they next have an interview, and Jun introduces Seungcheol as "the leader we would be nothing without," Seungcheol feels a weight lift off his chest and looks right into the camera, smiling like he's on the office.  
"Doyoon, do you see?" He thinks. "I did it. I made you proud."


End file.
